Idziesz?
by euphoria814
Summary: AU Hogwarckie, gdzie Stiles zapewne jest czymś i jak na Krukona przystało uwielbia rozwiązywać zagadki.


**Tak sobie pomyślałam, że głównie powinnam dawać ostrzeżenia w formie - eu robi AU, bo eu kocha AU i AU eu są totalnie pokręcone. To powinno wyjaśnić wszystko, co się dzieje lub nie dzieje w moich fikach :)**

 **Przyjemnego czytania wszystkim :)**

 **dla Ew w podziękowaniu za świetne warunki pojedynku, bo pewnie nigdy nie zdecydowałabym się na napisanie tego :***

* * *

Kiedy Stiles pierwszy raz spotkał Dereka Hale'a, chłopak stał przed przejściem do peronu 9 i ¾ rozmawiając ze swoją starszą siostrą. Stiles wiedział, że różni się od innych czarodziejskich dzieci. Tylko jego mama była czarownicą i mieszkali w mugolskim świecie. Zresztą zmarła dwa lata wcześniej i prawie jej nie pamiętał. I stał z ojcem przed peronem, zastanawiając się jak właściwie powinien dostać się na ten pociąg.  
Derek wtedy odwrócił się w jego stronę, jakby to była najnormalniejsza w świecie rzecz i spytał:  
\- Idziesz?  
Stiles uśmiechnął się szeroko, bo jego ojciec popchnął go do przodu wraz z wózkiem, na którym miał zapakowany kufer.  
Przeszli wtedy razem na peron i razem weszli do pociągu.

Kiedy Stiles spotkał Dereka po raz drugi, to było tuż po tym jak weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Scott już przedstawił mu się, gdy czekali na schodach i coś mówiło Stilesowi, że zostaną najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. To samo przeczucie ostrzegło go przed Jacksonem Whittemorem, który potrącił go ramieniem i nazwał 'szlamą', chociaż chyba mylnie. Stiles był mieszańcem, a przynajmniej tak nazwała go ruda dziewczyna, która podobnie jak oni przybyła do Hogwartu po raz pierwszy.  
Ceremonia Przydziału nie trwała zbyt długo i Stiles poczuł łaskotanie magii, gdy jego krawat zmienił kolor na niebieski. Scott dostał się do Gryffindoru, więc rozstali się w drodze do swoich stołów.  
Derek siedział wraz z innymi członkami Hufflepuffu po drugiej stronie sali i uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.

Za każdym razem, gdy spotykali się z Derekiem tego roku, Hale był zawsze zajęty. Spieszył się na zajęcia lub po prostu uczył. Wieczorami znikał gdzieś i Stiles prawie nigdy nie mógł go znaleźć lub zastać na kilka dłuższych minut, żeby zamienić z nim chociaż dwa zdania. Poniewczasie zorientował się, że chłopak nigdy nie powiedział do niego nic więcej niż 'idziesz' na dworcu Kings Cross i to sprawiało mu dziwny dyskomfort.  
Hogwart nie był przyjemnym miejscem. I Stiles wiedział o tym. Nazywano go mieszańcem i dziwakiem, gdy tylko Jackson znajdował się w pobliżu. Ludzie szeptali też, że nie wiadomo tak naprawdę kto jest ojcem Scotta.  
O Hale'ach mówiono z największym szacunkiem i Stiles zdał sobie sprawę, że Derek być może go unika.

Stiles zawsze wiedział, że jest inny. Nieustannie przypominano mu o tym, gdy był młodszy, chociaż jego ojciec skutecznie odciął ich od rodziny matki, która jakoś winiła go za jej śmierć. Stiles nigdy tego tak naprawdę nie rozumiał. Wiedział, że coś z tym wspólnego miała magia, która zaczęła ją pożerać od środka. Szukał zaklęć, które mogły to spowodować, ale pomimo całego swojego zapału nigdy nie znalazł żadnego w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych.  
Scott mówił mu, że nie powinien się przejmować, ale drugi rok w Hogwarcie minął mu mniej więcej tak samo. Szukał i grzebał, i wypytywał, ale profesor Morell wytłumaczyła mu, że tak mroczna magia była zbyt pierwotna, by wciąż istnieć w czasach, gdy mieszanie krwi było na porządku dziennym.  
Stiles uznał to za dostatecznie satysfakcjonującą odpowiedź. Na tę chwilę.  
Derek pomógł swojej drużynie wygrać kilka meczy w quidditcha i stał się bohaterem Hufflepuffu. Teraz, gdy mijali się na korytarzach, Stiles nie starał się nawet nawiązać kontaktu wzrokowego.  
Derek był od niego cztery lata starszy i już niedługo miał opuścić Hogwart.

Nigdy nie sądził tak naprawdę, że trzeci rok przyniesie jakiekolwiek zmiany. Zaczęło się jednak fatalnie. Nie wiedział dlaczego zamiast łódką, Deaton zdecydował, że dostaną się do Hogwartu powozami zaprzągniętymi w tak straszne konie. Wystraszył się, gdy tylko pierwszy z nich zarżał w jego kierunku i wywrócił. Jackson nazwał go wariatem.  
Z całego powozu tylko on je widział i nie wiedział dlaczego. Lydia spoglądała na niego przez niemal całą jazdę w stronę zamku i zaczepiła go tuż przed wejściem do środka.  
\- Musiałeś widzieć cudzą śmierć – powiedziała mu wtedy i Stiles poczuł dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
Nigdy nie rozmawiali o tym z ojcem, ale teraz znał już swoją odpowiedź. Widział śmierć mamy i chociaż tego nie pamiętał, magia o tym wiedziała.  
Koszmary przyszły później. Były niewyraźnymi obrazami, rozmazanymi wizjami. Nigdy czymś konkretnym, chociaż jedno powtarzało się w kółko. Wizja księżyca i wilka we mgle, który wpada w pułapkę. Schemat zawsze pozostawał ten sam i przeczucie Stilesa mówiło mu, że wydarzy się coś nieprzyjemnego.

Kiedy Stiles spotkał Dereka po raz kolejny, ponad trzy lata po tym jak Hale wypowiedział do niego jedyne słowo, stało się to nieprzypadkowo. Stiles nigdy nie przyznałby otwarcie, że śledził chłopaka, ale starał się pamiętać gdzie Derek przebywał w danej chwili. Chłopak wydawał się ciągle go unikać i to było dziwne, bo ich ścieżki nie przecinały się tak często. Stiles w zasadzie pomyślałby, że Derek już go nie pamięta, ale coś we wzroku Puchona mówiło mu, że w tym wszystkim jest coś więcej.  
I kiedy Stiles w końcu zdecydował, że musi podążyć za instynktem, śledził Dereka aż do sowiarni. Tym razem do tego spotkania doprowadził z pełną premedytacją i przystanął w progu czekając aż chłopak wyśle list do domu.  
\- Nie możesz spotykać się z tą kobietą – powiedział starając się brzmieć autorytatywnie.  
Jego koszmar nie zmieniał się przez ten cały czas, ale to były właśnie słowa, które jako jedyne pamiętał po przebudzeniu.  
Derek wzdrygnął się, jakby został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Stiles nie wiedział o jaką kobietę chodzi. Nie widział nigdy jej twarzy, a jedynie wilka i księżyc. Istniała możliwość, że Derek jak i inni nazwie go wariatem. W zasadzie wiele nie tracił, bo nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi.  
Hale jednak zbladł lekko i z wahaniem zrobił krok w jego stronę.  
\- Skąd o niej wiesz? – spytał chłopak.  
Ewidentnie był zdenerwowany.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł Stiles zgodnie z prawdą. – Nic o niej nie wiem. Wiem tyle, że nie możesz się z nią spotykać – powiedział.  
Coś dziwnego przemknęło przez twarz Dereka i między jego brwiami pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Jesteś dla mnie nikim. Nie masz prawa niczego ode mnie żądać – powiedział Hale z emocją, której Stiles nie potrafił nazwać.  
To jednak nie było coś czego nie wiedział wcześniej, więc uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Wiem – odparł tylko i odwrócił się na pięcie.

Nigdy nie sądził, że tego roku to on będzie unikał Dereka Hale'a.

Wiadomość o pożarze rodowej posiadłości Hale'ów obiegła cały czarodziejski świat. Stiles dowiedział się o nim w Hogwart Expressie, gdy Scott streszczał mu wszystko co działo się w wakacje. Prenumerata Proroka Codziennego nie była możliwa w mugolskim świecie. Mógłby odbierać gazety, ale tylko za pośrednictwem magii, a tej nie mógł używać w wakacje.  
Derek przeszedł koło ich przedziału kilka razy za dużo. Nawet jak na prefekta powinien był skupiać się na pierwszorocznych, którzy mieli tysiące pytań o szkołę.  
\- Czy wszystko w skończyło się dobrze? – spytał Stiles, bo cholera, ale nigdy nie miał w dłoniach artykułu.  
Pamiętał siostrę Dereka z peronu, jakoś słyszał też o innym młodszym rodzeństwie, które jeszcze nie zaczęło Hogwartu, więc ich rodzina zdawała się być spora. Nie taka jak jego i Scotta.  
\- Wszyscy przeżyli – odparł jego przyjaciel. – Mówi się, że Derek miał romans z jedną z podpalaczek – szepnął nie całkiem znowuż cicho.  
\- Głupie plotki – stwierdził Stiles, wzruszając ramionami.  
Dla niego liczyło się tylko, że cholerne koszmary się skończyły. Jeśli Derek Hale nie chciał z nim rozmawiać, to nie zmieniało niczego w jego życiu. W końcu nigdy nie byli nawet przyjaciółmi.

Kiedy po raz kolejny spotkał Dereka, to nie było jego intencją. Zresztą starał się schodzić chłopakowi z drogi, odkąd za każdym razem, gdy go widział, przypominały mu się ostatnie zamienione słowa. I nie było to przyjaźnie rzucone 'idziesz'. Coś dławiło go w środku i czuł się niespokojny jeszcze wiele godzin później. Zdrowszym było przemykać do Wieży Ravenclawu i zostawać na dłużej w Bibliotece.  
Stiles wiedział, że Derek szukał takiej chwili, w której zostaliby sam na sam. Intuicja podpowiadała mu też, że nie przeprowadzą miłej rozmowy.  
Spotkali się przy wyjściu z Biblioteki tuż przed ciszą nocną i Derek zmarszczył brwi, jakby chciał samą intensywnością wzroku wydobyć ze Stilesa wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć.  
\- I jesteś szczęśliwy? – sarknął chłopak ze złością.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział, gdzie umknął mu sens tej rozmowy.  
\- Tak – odparł z lekkim wahaniem.  
W zasadzie miał wszystko; ojca, którego kochał i lojalnego przyjaciela. Nie miał pojęcia co ma do tego Derek. Nawet jeśli Lydia od miesięcy mówiła, że Stiles jest zakochany w Hale'u, to wciąż nie była to sprawa chłopaka.  
Derek popatrzył na niego z czymś, co musiało być nienawiścią i po prostu odszedł.

Stiles nie spodziewał się spotkać siostry Dereka jeszcze tego samego roku, gdy wysiadał z pociągu. Scott już witał się z matką, więc mieli rozdzielić się na całe dwa miesiące. Sowy z mugolskiego świata też nie docierały pod wskazany adres, a McCall nie miał telefonu.  
\- Stiles! – krzyknęła dziewczyna.  
Trochę zaskoczony zesztywniał. Nie spodziewał się raczej, że starsza siostra Dereka zna jego imię. Sam znał ją tylko z widzenia.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się sztywno.  
\- Jestem Laura – przedstawiła się szybko, wyciągając dłoń w jego stronę.  
Nie zdążył jej jednak uścisnąć, bo Derek wsunął się między nich z wściekłą miną.  
\- Co ty robisz? – syknął w jego stronę, jakby to Stiles nagabywał Laurę.  
\- Witam się – odparł Stiles niepewnie.  
Trochę przebywał już w czarodziejskim świecie, ale wciąż zdarzały mu się faux pas. Może powinien był pocałować jej dłoń?  
Derek chwycił do za ramię i wepchnął w jedną z niewielkich alejek. Laura podążyła za nimi jak cień.  
\- Wiem co kombinują tacy jak ty – warknął Derek. – Masz się trzymać z daleka od mojej rodziny – dodał.  
\- Tacy jak ja? – spytał Stiles nie rozumiejąc.  
W jego uszach szumiała krew. Laura chyba coś mówiła, na pewno próbowała odciągnąć Dereka, ale niczego nie słyszał.  
\- Wile, cholerne wile – warknął Hale. – Myślisz, że nie wiem? Dodałem dwa do dwóch. Nie jestem twoim towarzyszem. Może myślałeś, że uda ci się usidlić wilkołaka, ale… - urwał.  
Stiles osunął się na ścianę, gdy tylko Derek zabrał rękę z jego ramienia. Na pewno wieczorem będzie miał siniaki, ale w tej chwili nie to go obchodziło.  
\- Nie wiedziałeś – powiedział Derek, chyba odczytując prawidłowo jego emocje.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. Jedyne, co wciąż kołatało się w jego głowie to cytaty z podręcznika Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Wile miały poświęcony sobie cały rozdział. Znane były ze zjednywania sobie kochanków i wiązania ich do siebie. Latami polowano na nie odczytując ich magię jako najczarniejszą z czarnych. Towarzyszy wili porównywano do ludzi pod działaniem Imperiusa.  
Oczywiście obalono część teorii, ale wile wciąż uznawano za niebezpieczne.  
\- Ja ci to zrobiłem? – spytał Stiles przez ściśnięte gardło.  
Derek patrzył na niego wystraszony.  
\- Jak mogłeś nie wiedzieć, że jesteś wilą? – zdziwił się Hale.  
\- Moja mama umarła, kiedy miałem cztery lata – zaczął, bo tylko to przyszło mu na myśl.  
\- Ale…  
\- Mój ojciec jest mugolem – dodał jeszcze Stiles. – A ty mnie nienawidzisz – zauważył już przytomniej. – Naprawdę mnie nienawidzisz – powtórzył słabo.  
Laura odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie ich uwagę.  
\- Jeśli nie wiedziałeś to… - zaczęła dziewczyna, ale Stiles nawet nie chciał tego słuchać.  
Poderwał się na równe nogi, dziękują w myślach Lydii, która wypożyczyła mu jednego ze swoich skrzatów, który zajął się bagażem.  
\- Przepraszam - wyjąkał, gdy wybiegał z alejki.  
Derek chyba coś za nim krzyczał, ale nie miało to większego sensu, bo wszelki dźwięk zniknął, gdy Stiles użył świstoklika do domu.

Stiles raczej nie sądził, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie potrafił spojrzeć w oczy Derekowi. To oczywiście nie było problemem odkąd Hale skończył Hogwart i nie był już zmuszony do spędzania czasu w tym samym budynku co on. W zasadzie teraz nawet nie dziwiło Stilesa, że Derek unikał go. Musiał czuć się w jego towarzystwie dziwnie. Możliwe, że tak dziwnie jak Stiles zawsze czuł się w jego towarzystwie.  
Nigdzie nie znalazł informacji o tym dlaczego czar wili działa obustronnie ani jak faktycznie działa. Towarzysze i wile nie chciały nigdy o tym rozmawiać i nieustannie nazywali to miłością, ale Stiles wiedział lepiej.  
Czasami zastanawiał się czy jego ojciec faktycznie kochał mamę. Czy ona też użyła tego czaru. Czy zrobiła to z premedytacją czy przez przypadek. Wrażenie jednak powinno minąć po śmierci wili, a jego ojciec wciąż wydawał się tęsknić za mamą. Coś mówiło mu, że cała ta magia wili miała wiele wspólnego z jej śmiercią.  
I jeśli czasami siedział w nocy i patrzył na księżyc w pełni, to nie był niczyj interes.

Stiles raczej nie spodziewał się, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze spotka Dereka Hale'a. Tym bardziej nie brał pod uwagę możliwości, że chłopak wraz z rodzicami zapuka do ich drzwi w pewne niedzielne popołudnie.  
\- Dzień dobry – zaczęła kobieta, po której Derek musiał odziedziczyć kości policzkowe. – Możemy wejść? – spytała uprzejmie.  
Derek nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę i Stiles w pełni go rozumiał. Sam czuł się nieswojo.  
\- Nie wiem jak odczynić tą klątwę – powiedział szybko, bo pomimo wszelkich starań w żadnej z książek nie znalazł odpowiedzi.  
Lydia tłumaczyła dla niego nawet z łaciny, a wciąż miał nie więcej jak dwie strony faktów o wilach.  
Pani Hale spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona.  
\- I mój tata nie wie – dodał szybko Stiles.  
\- Klątwę? – zdziwiła się kobieta.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział czy mama Dereka z niego teraz żartuje, ale nie bardzo miał czas na tłumaczenia, bo poczuł na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń ojca.  
\- O czym nie wiem? – spytał John Stilinski, stając za nim.  
\- Że jestem niekulturalny i właśnie rozwiązuję ten problem – skłamał gładko Stiles. – Tato to są rodzice mojego kolegi ze szkoły. Przyszli w odwiedziny – dodał szybko. – Zapraszamy do środka. Napiją się państwo herbaty? – spytał uśmiechając się sztucznie.  
Kobieta nie spuszczała go z oka nawet na chwilę, a zmarszczka między jej brwiami pogłębiała się. Chyba jednak doszła do jakichś satysfakcjonujących ją wniosków, bo spojrzał na Dereka, który spuścił po prostu głowę.  
\- Więc są państwo jak Stiles… - zaczął jego ojciec, gdy rozsiedli się w salonie. – Nie wiem czy to można tak pytać… - zawahał się.  
\- Nie wolno tylko pytać czy ktoś jest mieszańcem albo szlamą – podpowiedział mu Stiles. – Tata nie spotyka wielu czarodziejów – wyjaśnił.  
Derek odchrząknął, sztywniejąc na kanapie.  
\- Mógłbym z tobą porozmawiać? Na osobności? – spytał chłopak.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co bardziej go alarmowało. Fakt, że Hale'owie są tak skrępowani czy to, że jego instynkty oszalały. Derek unikał jego wzroku, co nie było niczym nowym i Stiles zastanawiał się czy znów bombarduje go jakimiś magicznymi hormonami. Normalnie użyłby zaklęcia, który znalazł w podręczniku, do zneutralizowania czaru wili, ale jego różdżka bezpiecznie leżała ukryta w jego pokoju.  
\- To nie jest dobry pomysł – powiedział z całym spokojem na jaki było go stać.  
\- To naprawdę ważne – odparł Derek, krzyżując z nim wzrok.  
\- Czy ktoś mi powie, dlaczego jesteście tutaj naprawdę? Bo może jestem mugolem czy jak mnie tam nazywacie, ale nie jestem idiotą – zaczął jego ojciec. – I nie wyjdziesz z moim dzieckiem nigdzie, skoro sobie tego nie życzy.  
Stiles tylko przez krótką chwilę poczuł ulgę. A potem zorientował się, że przez ostatnie dwa tygodnie mógł udawać, że ten problem się rozwiąże sam, ale to było czcze marzenie. Prędzej czy później musiał wtajemniczyć swojego ojca i z dwojga złego wolał to zrobić sam.  
\- Mama była wilą – powiedział krótko, bo to była najtrudniejsza część.  
\- Wiem, że twoja mama… - zaczął jego ojciec.  
\- Nie, wiesz, że mama była czarownicą. Wila i czarodzieje to nie to samo. Państwo Hale są wilkołakami i czarodziejami – wyjaśnił i to chyba nie była dobra rzecz do powiedzenia, bo oczy pani Hale zabłysły czerwienią, a jego ojciec pobladł. – Ludzie myślą, że wilkołaki są niebezpieczne, ale oni mają swój eliksir i nie robią ludziom krzywdy. Wile natomiast są złe. Są naprawdę złe. Wiem, że mama taka nie była, bo nie żyje, a ty ją wciąż kochasz. Sprawdziłem i po śmierci wili ten czar pryska – wyjaśnił ze ściśniętym gardłem. – Ale inne wile są złe i sprawiają, że ludzie zakochują się w nich i zostają z nimi na zawsze. Są jak zombie – ciągnął dalej. – I… I zrobiłem coś naprawdę złego – zaczął i podniósł do góry rękę, gdy Derek tylko otworzył usta. – Jeśli ma się dowiedzieć to ode mnie – dodał pospiesznie. – I zrobiłem coś naprawdę, naprawdę złego, tato. I nie wiedziałem nawet, że to robię. Wile używają takiego czaru, którym omotują swoje ofiary – dorzucił i oczy jego ojca zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki, a potem spojrzał na Dereka, który siedział pobladły na kanapie. – I… - zająknął się.  
\- Nie zrobiłeś niczego złego – powiedziała w końcu pani Hale, przerywając mu. – Chcieliśmy wyjaśnić sytuację – dodała.  
\- Nie mogłeś użyć czaru wili nieświadomie – wtrącił szybko Derek. – Nie zrobiłeś tego, dlatego bardzo cię przepraszam za to na peronie. Zanim zdążyłem ci wyjaśnić, już cię nie było i… - urwał, robiąc większy wdech. – Przepraszam cię bardzo. Nie chciałem być nieprzyjemny. Nie chciałem… Nie chciałem cię skrzywdzić – powiedział ostrożnie Derek, patrząc z nadzieją na Stilesa. – Kiedy przestrzegłeś mnie w sowiarni, zacząłem czytać o istotach, które mają takie zdolności i żadne mi nie pasowało. I trafiłem na wile, ale one mają tylko wizje dotyczące ich towarzyszy, więc…  
\- Miałeś wizje? – spytał jego ojciec z niedowierzaniem.  
Stiles zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Tylko kilka, ale Derek jest już bezpieczny – powiedział zanim zdążył się powstrzymać. – Czyli nie użyłem przeciwko tobie czarnej magii? – upewnił się, a gdy Derek kiwnął twierdząco głową nie mógł powstrzymać westchnienia ulgi. – Ja i tak przepraszam… Nie wiem, ogólnie przepraszam – wybełkotał.  
\- Nie, to ja przepraszam. Nie powinienem był zakładać, że chcesz mnie skrzywdzić, skoro uratowałeś moją rodzinę – stwierdził Derek. – Nie będziemy cię już kłopotać – dodał pospiesznie, wstając i Stiles nie bardzo wiedział co myśleć o tym jak oczy pani Hale rozbłysły czerwienią.  
\- Derek – warknęła kobieta.  
\- Nie mogę tego zrobić – odparł chłopak. – Widzisz jak wygląda? – spytał Derek retorycznie.  
Stiles nie bardzo wiedział czy chodzi bardziej o wyciągniętą bluzę czy o dziury w spodniach. Miał po prostu nadzieję, że nie chodzi o twarz. To oczywiście musiała być twarz, bo nigdy nikomu się nie podobała.  
\- Nie chodzi mi o twój wygląd – wtrącił szybko Derek, jakby czytając mu w myślach, więc Stiles uśmiechnął się sztucznie, łykając lekko kolejne upokorzenie. – Widzisz? Cokolwiek robię, robię nie tak – powiedział kolejny raz do matki, z którą właśnie odbywał jakąś dziwną konwersację.  
\- Chłopcze, wykrztuś to po prostu – powiedział ku zaskoczeniu Stilesa jego ojciec.  
John Stilinski obserwował Dereka spode łba przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy skołowany chłopak zbierał myśli.  
\- I daj mi powód, dla którego nie miałbym w tym momencie zawiadomić policji – dorzucił jego ojciec. – Ile lat jesteś starszy od Stilesa?  
\- Cztery – padła zdumiewająco szybka odpowiedź.  
\- Więc skończyłeś Hogwart – zauważył jego ojciec. – Co zamierzasz robić w życiu?  
\- Dostałem się do Akademii Aurorów – odparł Derek.  
\- A po mojemu? – spytał jego ojciec.  
Derek zamrugał, jakby nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Nie znam twojego świata, a ty nie znasz mojego. Mój syn dwa tygodnie był pewien, że cię skrzywdził i jak znam go to był bliski paniki, bo on przenigdy nie skrzywdziłby kogoś naumyślnie. To w zasadzie wyjaśnia wyższy rachunek za prąd, co znaczy, że nie spał szukając jakiegoś rozwiązania. Myślę, że jesteś mu winien kompletne wyjaśnienia, a potem poczekasz na to co on zdecyduje – dorzucił jego ojciec i oczy Dereka zrobiły się odrobinę większe.  
W pokoju zrobiło się odrobinę ciszej i Stiles prawie słyszał przyspieszone bicie serca Hale'a.  
\- Jesteśmy partnerami – powiedział powoli Derek. – Nie dlatego, że rzuciłeś na mnie czar, ale dlatego, że wilkołaki wybierają swoich partnerów po zapachu ich magii – wyjaśnił chłopak siląc się na spokój.  
Stiles zamrugał, gdy w pierwszej chwili nie wszystko do niego dotarło.  
\- To niemożliwe – powiedział, bo pamiętał doskonale jak Derek patrzył na niego jeszcze kilkanaście dni temu.  
\- Rozumiem, że mnie nie chcesz – stwierdził chłopak z czymś sztucznym w głosie.  
\- To ty mnie nie chcesz – wszedł mu w słowo Stiles. – Czułem to – dodał z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Kiedy powiedziałeś, że nie wiedziałeś, że jesteś wilą, wiedziałem, że w takim razie musiała to zainicjować moja własna magia – wyjaśnił Derek krzywiąc się.  
\- O, to jest właśnie to – powiedział Stiles. – Nie chcesz mnie, Derek. Może ci się wydawać, że mnie chcesz, ale to nieprawda. I to przejdzie. Skoro to nie czar wili to to przejdzie – pocieszył go.  
\- Nie możesz mnie zaczarować, skoro cię chcę. Czar wili zawsze mogło złamać prawdziwe uczucie, a wilkołaki wiążą się raz na całe życie – pouczył go Derek. – Krzywię się, bo powinienem był cię chronić, a nie oskarżać i ranić.  
Stiles pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Nie chcesz mnie – dodał z przekonaniem i potrząsnął głową.  
Derek westchnął.  
\- W tej chwili cię nie chcę – powiedział bardzo ostrożnie, lekko zirytowany. – Ale jeśli lepiej się poznamy to będziesz moim parterem idealnym – dodał.  
Stiles zamrugał i spojrzał na swojego ojca, który chyba zaczynał świetnie się bawić.  
\- Ale czar… - zaczął Stiles jeszcze raz.  
\- Kiedy się spotkaliśmy pierwszy raz, to ja odwróciłem się do ciebie. Zrobiłem to nieświadomie, a ty po prostu podążyłeś – wyjaśnił Derek. – Czar wili zmusza towarzyszy do tego, aby kochali. My wybieramy partnerów, ale nie mogę zmusić cię do tego, żebyś mnie pokochał.  
Niezadane pytanie zawisło w powietrzu i Stiles podniósł się z kanapy nareszcie chwytając wszystko w lot. Całą niepewność Dereka i to jak spodziewał się odrzucenia. Normalnie zaśmiałby się z ironii sytuacji, ale jedyne, co przyszło mu do głowy, to:  
\- Idziesz? – spytał wyciągając rękę w stronę Dereka, jakby ty była najnormalniejsza w świecie rzecz.


End file.
